paw_patrol_fanon_wikiafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Man Cometh
Summary When the Dragon Man comes to haunt the old temple Mystery Patrol steps into solve the case in yet another Scooby Doo case Transcript (We open on spooky temple the dragon man is seen stomping around with a dragon headdress hiding his identity and wears armor gloves with talons and boots as well with talons) Dragon Man:I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! (Cuts to Gang outside with a bit of car trouble) Ryder:Stupid flat tire. Ranger:Don't worry bro. We'll find a way. Katie:Hey you guys look maybe we can take shelter in that old ratty temple. Ace:It's worth a try. (Cuts to inside they open the door) Katie:(Calls)Hello? Anyone home? Danny:Just the chickens! Right Rub? Rubble:I'm with you Danny! (Ryder stops them) Ryder:Wait a minute kids. I smell a mystery. Ranger:Ace and I will look for clues. Katie:Ryder let's go this way. Rubble:I'm hungry. Danny:Me too man. (Dragon Man watches them cuts to Ace and Ranger) Ranger:Look at this. (Shows her papers from a history book Ace finds a history book) Ace:These could be a clue. (Painting watches them cuts to Katie and Ryder looking for cules) Ryder:Hey Katie this diamond shaped tag could be a clue. Katie:Yeah. (A vassle that contains a soul of a demon they then find a shipment of statues) Ryder:This paper might be a clue too. (Cuts to Danny and Rubble) Danny:Not a one. Rubble:Yeah. (Dragon Manemerges from shadows and chases them they run into the Gang he stops them) Dragon Man:Ah the famous Mystery Patrol. I see you have found Meggido's soul. Ace:Hey I heard of that. Meggido was a powerful demon who ruled Meggidonian. Dragon Man:And tonight he and his army shall live again. (Takes them to ritual room they are tied up and Rubble is tied with a rope around his collar) Dragon Man:And now the pice of resistance! The best bet ever! And the ultimate sacrifice! Ryder:What pice of resistance best bet and ultimate sacrifice? Katie:(Struggling)You won't get away with this! Dragon Man:I already have. (Chuckles under berth evily then turns diamond shaped key at the lid and the soul of Meggido emerges and ingulfes the statue then the eyes are red and statue cracks) Meggido:FREE AT LAST! Now for a wife. (Looks at Ace and Katie) Meggido:I'll take the blond. (Grabs Katie then cuts to Ryder) Ryder:KATIE! Katie:Ryder help me! (Rubble is seen biting the rope then claws the rest out Dragon Man sees him doing this and atemps to stop him) Dragon Man:HEY! Rubble:Uh-Oh! (They are free and run away leading into a chase) Ryder:Look Gang. Meggido. (He is seen putting a wedding dress on Katie) Katie:Wait till Ryder gets here! Meggido:I'm afraid he is not. Ryder:We got to stop him. Ranger:I have a plan. (Fades to him getting ready with a wedding mask over Katie's face Rubble is heard) Rubble:(OS)HEY MEGGIDO! (He turns to see Rubble who mess is with him by blowing a raspberry at him shaking his booty at him and he is mad cuts to a chase Ace then unties Katie cuts to Ranger Danny and Ryder they see Meggido chasing Rubbe and uses a blowtorch to burn him up he screams in agonizing pain he is stoned again) Ryder:We did it! (The girls come with the rope) Katie:Boy running in this dress isn't easy. (Dragon Man stumbles over to them he is mad) Dragon Man:You ruined EYVERYTHING! Years of planning wasted! Danny:That like took years? Dragon Man:Yes it did. You're all doomed now! (Rubble is cowering in the corner Dragon Man mocks him as he is chocking Danny) Danny:(Hardly breathing)Help Rubble. Dragon Man:That idiot mutt can't help you! (Rubble snarls at him his hair sticks up and he has sharp pointy razer teeth looking like he is about to attack) Rubble:You leave Danny alone! (Pounces on him Danny runs over to Gang Ryder punches Dragon Man cuts to outside he is in handcuffs and torn up) Ryder:Now to find out who this guy really is. (Ace unmasks it to be) All:Theadoere Masters?! Masters:Yes I wanted to tule the world and I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling kids and your dog! (Police takes him away cuts to back on the road where they head home) Rubble:Rubble Double Dooo! THE END Category:Mystery Story